


Testosterone Boys and a Harlequin Girl

by pinkchubbiebunnie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, M/M, Male Slash, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, appearances by most of the boys, blackmailing for sex, but it's fun though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkchubbiebunnie/pseuds/pinkchubbiebunnie
Summary: Three friends, one closet, a secret, and a few dangerous hours alone. It didn’t take that much to change the tone of the relationship, and go from making love to falling in love. Jeongcheol x Reader. Smut.Crossposted on Tumblr.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Reader, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan/Reader, Yoon Jeonghan/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	Testosterone Boys and a Harlequin Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for tumblr a long time ago, and it's probably my most popular fic. so I hope you enjoy.   
> -Tanisha<3

You woke up to 56 Snapchats, 33 text messages, 24 missed calls, and 18 voice mails. With all thirteen of the boys in your contacts and desperately needing your attention, you were surprised it wasn't more. It was Saturday morning and they had time, probably too much time, before they had to be shipped off to do a radio interview and bothering you seemed to be the thing on the menu to occupy their minds for now. All the messages consisted of invitations to the dorm, them asking for food, and as the timestamps progressed, just desperate pleas for you to get out of bed. And after that, pointless spamming to get your attention.

It was your day off, too. They couldn’t blame you for having your ringer turned off to get a bit of peace and quiet.

After listening to the last sing-song voicemail to clear all your notifications, you got out of bed.

You couldn't really remember a time in your life without the boys. It was sort of like one day you had a very boring friend circle and the next you were juggling thirteen guys who all constantly wanted to be around you all the time for reasons you couldn't understand. You loved them all so much, so you just went with it. Most times their opinions overruled yours anyway, no matter where logic stood.

You took a cab over to the dorm and the moment you knocked on the front door, you were pulled into the usual chaos. Seokmin’s hands were the ones grasping at you, hauling you into the foyer, still in his pajamas, complaining that Joshua and Jeonghan were attempting to cook breakfast but the rest of the boys kept distracting them. The kitchen was fogged with a light grey smoke that dulled your vision as you walked in and you knew without a doubt that he wasn't exaggerating.

Joshua was standing at the cook top, surrounded by a slalom of burning pans and messy bowls with God knows what in them, with Hoshi hanging off him.

"-Joshy said he could cook, and now we're all gonna starve to death," Hoshi was singing with his hands around Joshua's waist and his head on the boy's shoulder.

"Where did Jeonghan go?" Seokmin asked, you felt more bodies behind you, shuffling into the kitchen with the news quickly spreading that you had arrived at the house.

"Seungcheol left to get in the shower and Jeonghan said he had to pee first but neither of them came back," Joshua explained absentmindedly, frantically stirring the burning mess in front of him.

"He probably didn't want to get blamed for burning the kitchen down." Hoshi continued in his sing-song tone, but Joshua paid him no mind.

You felt a head perch on your shoulder, just like Hoshi was with Joshua, and a pair of arms wrap around your waist.

"Please tell me you're gonna cook for us, (Y/N). I'm starving," Seungkwan whined into your ear, nuzzling his face into your shoulder.

"We'll see if I can clean up whatever mess Joshua's got going on," you sighed, releasing yourself from his grip and looking to the stovetop.

"It's not my fault!" Joshua cried, tossing down his spatula in frustration. "Jeonghan is the chef around here and he abandoned me."

You stepped up to the plate. It's not like you hadn't cooked your fair share of meals for these boys, so this wasn't a day any different. Especially when Mingyu arose from his tomb of blankets and pillows and helped to lighten your load. You were able to put out plate after plate of a good, home-cooked breakfast for boys as they filed into the kitchen one by one and put smiles on all their faces.

A very sleepy Woozi was one of the last to appear before you, going to the fridge for a class of juice.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." You greeted him.

He grunted at you in reply. It seemed like he could hardly open his eyes, hardly even notice you past his curtain of bedhead; but it did come as a cold shock to the system when he tiredly tripped over his own feet and spilled orange juice all down your side. You looked over at him to find him frowning intensely and clutching a near empty glass. The damage was evident in the sticky soaked cloth of your shirt and skirt.

"It's okay," you sighed, not waiting for his oncoming apology, putting down the knife you were using to butter toast.

"I did laundry last night," Vernon announced from the kitchen table behind you, voice obscured by the food in his mouth. "Go change before you get too sticky."

It was a major headline when any of the boys did laundry, and you were glad that there was some clean clothes to be had for you to borrow. Whenever you slept over, you never bothered to bring your own pajamas because you just wore their clothes, and times like this, when you always seemed to be butt of their little accidents, it was always just easier to borrow clothes while yours were getting clean.

"Make sure you get someone else to clean the dishes," you noted Mingyu, booping him on the nose, knowing he would be nice enough to cook and clean up afterwards.

"Yeah but Seungcheol and Jeonghan still haven't eaten yet," he told you.

Just as you were about to ask where they were, Seungcheol appeared in the doorway behind Mingyu, shirtless and still dripping from the shower.

"What smells so good?" he asked, looking over Mingyu's shoulder. "I know Joshua can't cook like this."

Jeonghan was soon behind him, fully dressed, but drying his hair with a towel. It was apparent they had both just emerged from the shower. And they had both been gone _quite_ a long time. You knew it was a common thing for the boys to shower in twos, or even threes, to save time and because hell, thirteen roommates one bathroom, it’s tough math – but they were guys. None of them liked to take extended, steamy showers like you did.

Your mind began to put together the fact, began to wander... _you had to change your clothes_.

"Where have you been?" Joshua snipped as you ignored them and took your leave out of the kitchen.

You couldn't help but listen in for the answer, though.

"Coups took like five minutes to shower so I jumped in right after him." Jeonghan explained, chuckling at Joshua's flustered state.

That was a shitty explanation if you've ever heard one. They had been gone for at least thirty minutes and hair as short as Seungcheol's would have dried by now. You shook those thoughts from your mind as you walked up the stairs, going to get some dry, clean clothes.

...

You couldn't help yourself.

You couldn't help yourself and you hated it.

One minute you were stripping down in the bathroom (you had to take off your bra as well as your shirt and skirt because your right boob got the brunt of the spill and you weren't into wearing a sticky bra with a clean shirt) and sneaking down the hall in nothing but your undies and a towel hoping no one would see you, and the next you were on your knees peering under Seungcheol's bed, looking for what, you didn't even know.

Your clothes were soaking in the sink to get the juice out of them, not because it would have left a major stain, but mostly because you loved the boys’ reactions when they saw a bra just sitting about. They either acted like it was radioactive and stayed a five foot radius away from it, or acted as though it was free porn – even though there was no breasts inside of it.

Vernon's borrowed clothes that you were going to change into and the towel that you had taken off were both sitting on the bed above you, so anyone that happened to walk in would find you in a pretty compromising position – naked, save your underwear and three parts of the way under the bed.

But your curiosity was eating you alive and this wasn’t exactly the first time you'd done this – and the leader you were so curious about just happened to share a bedroom with the maknae you were supposed to be borrowing clothes from. Which led you here. On your knees, snooping through his dust bunnies and dirty boxers he'd probably long forgotten about, finding nothing of major consequence.

It was horrible, awful behaviour and you really should have just gotten dressed and gone back downstairs. But instead you found yourself sitting up on the bed and opening the drawer of the bedside table. It seemed that you would find nothing of interest, until something very shiny caught your eye. You took it between two fingers, and picked it up to find an entire string of foil - _foil wrapped_ condoms in your hands. _That_ definitely was of interest.

You knew he wasn't seeing any girls; you were close enough with him that you would have known if he was. There was also the chance that he kept them around just in case. Or kept them around in case the other boys needed them; he was a good Papa Coups like that.

But then another idea came to mind. You tucked them away again and shut the drawer, and grabbed the tee shirt you had picked out because honestly you were getting cold, and slipped it on as you went to stand by the small trash bin in the corner of the room. It was within arm's length of the bed and when you peered into it, your suspicions were easily confirmed.

You found a used condom.

Whenever you used condoms you were hyper paranoid about anybody, especially your parents, finding them in your trash so you hid them under tissues and tampon wrappers (the amount of unwrapped tampons you had lying around because of it was ridiculous) and you figured that Seungcheol would be smart enough to do the same. Especially living in a house filled with nosy, teasing gossips. But then you guessed, he didn’t think anyone would be looking through his trash.

Your musings were abruptly disrupted by the sound of footsteps. It startled you and you immediately panicked. You grabbed Vernon's sweatpants off Seungcheol's bed and instead of heading for the door or putting yourself in a more innocent looking position, you were tripping over your own feet and found yourself in the closet. Hiding yourself just like you hid your used condoms. And you felt just as dirty, too. Too scared to get caught snooping that you resorted to crouching on a messy, cramped closet floor, without pants on, hastily hauling the door shut, just as the bedroom door sprung open across the room.

You realized, partly in horror, that this was a closet with large slats that you could see right out through, and if anyone was looking hard enough, they could probably see you too. But you hoped that, especially when you sunk back against the wall, that wasn't the case; that you were hidden perfectly in the darkness and your own shame.

It did particularly peak your interest when Jeonghan and Seungcheol were the ones to walk into the room. You had a near perfect view of them, both giggling and smiling like children, as they tucked themselves into the room and shut the door behind them.

"We _should_ be getting ready," Jeonghan was scolding, his voice not sounding too severe behind his laughs.

"We don't have to leave until three, we're fine." Seungcheol told him, threading their fingers together and dragging the younger over to his bed, which seemed to be just millimetres from the closet in your compromising position.

"Twice in the shower wasn't enough for you?" Jeonghan's tone was caught between teasing and further scolding, the last of his words fading off as he was pushed down onto the bed and landed with a 'ploof'.

_No_.

Your eyes were glued to them, not moving, barely breathing.

You couldn’t believe what you were witnessing.

Coups loomed over him, still not wearing a shirt, smirking. _Fucking smirking_.

"That was hardly twice." He countered, using a knee to part Jeonghan’s thighs where he laid on the bed, admiring the older boy with glassy eyes.

_No_.

"My sore knees would say otherwise." Jeonghan giggled again, the slightest bit of lust rising up in the cuteness of his voice.

_No._

You wanted to pinch yourself, to see if you had hit your head under the bed and put yourself into some kind of dream state.

"You know I can't get enough of you, so you should just stop keeping score." The dark haired boy leaned down and captured the other in a kiss, both his hands holding his lover tight by the jaw.

_Fuck yes_.

You had to physically suppress your gasp because you knew whatever you did next, whatever happened next, would determine the fate of thirteen friendships with thirteen amazing guys, especially the two who were currently in front of you, sucking at each other's faces like the other was the only source of oxygen for miles.

It was hot, that you couldn't deny.

You'd had your fair share of inappropriate thoughts about any of them, all of them. Seungcheol and Jeonghan were two who inspired the better of your late night masturbation fantasies. They were so gorgeous and they were even more gorgeous together...

God, you were weak and pathetic, and you suppressed a moan when you saw Seungcheol's tongue passing from his own mouth into Jeonghan's. It wasn't fair. Life wasn't fair to put you through this.

...Or maybe it was. This was literally the hottest thing you'd ever seen. And they were only kissing. (Well Seungcheol was shirtless and Hannie was leaving claw marks, _fucking claw marks_ on his shoulders with his grip, and with the way their mouths were smacking against each other, the way their jaws were moving, with their fucking sharp jaw lines, and sweet Jesus, were they grinding their hips?) This was better than any porn you had ever seen or read; you knew you could never find better in the future. You were being a nasty snoop and this was your gift.

Of course, you would never, ever be able to look either of them in the eye again, probably ever, and if you got caught... but this was enough wack-off material to last a life time so you really didn't care. You were going to sit and watch and take in every fucking second of it because you were a dirty pervert and there were so many other things that you were already going to hell for. Might as well make it voyeurism and betrayal of trust, too, and get a few good orgasms (and waste some more vibrator batteries) while you were at it.

Your underwear was already soaked through, from what you could tell, by the painful throbbing and heat of your needy cunt, watching the boys' hips grinding against each other like it was some kind of erotic firefight. S.Coups pulled away momentarily to rid the light-haired boy of his sweatshirt, revealing that his neck and chest were flushed a gorgeous pink colour and his nipples were standing clear on end. Now all that separated them were sweatpants and jeans and two layers of underwear, you guessed, but you felt so hazy and light-headed from your own lust that they could have had dragons in their pants and it wouldn't have surprised you. (And their bulges were so massive, so deliciously, dangerously massive, grinding against each other like that, that they easily could have been dragons.)

"I swear you get prettier every time I see you," Seungcheol's words were muffled against that flushed skin, but still clear enough for you to make out.

Jeonghan swatted him on the shoulder, playfully, still clearly bashful of his words.

It was like watching a movie play out before you. There was something about the personality of their actions that left a knot in your stomach. They were still so _them_ , but they were about to have sex – they weren’t any _sexier_. They didn’t have random alternate porn personalities. They weren’t acting much different just because they were alone and horny. It was not what you'd expect.

Then Seungcheol was sitting further up on his knees, separating their warmed bodies, leaving Jeonghan gasping beneath him.

"Do you ever lighten up, _Princess_?" Nothing but teasing could be found in his words. Hannie had a princess kink. A fucking princess kink. This fact took a hard moment to strike you and God, when it did - you bit your lip, hard.

When he layered his thick fingers through Jeonghan's beautiful grey-blonde hair, and tugged, making his neck and back arch into a gorgeous profile, you felt your legs start to go numb. Whether it was from being horny or sitting on them, you didn't know. You had to release your lip to ensure it wouldn't end up bloody. After all, this wasn't even your shirt. You couldn’t explain that blood to Vernon.

"Not when you've got me wound up like this," Jeonghan breathed back, his voice compromised by the position of his neck.

Coups licked his lips. You subconsciously followed. "What do you want, Princess?" His words vibrated from deep in his chest, almost felt like they vibrated through you. You squeezed your legs together.

"You know what I want." Jeonghan's reply was stiff, orderly. He was still clearly playing the composed 'mother' figure he was that you and everyone else saw outside this bedroom. He wasn't a princess by far. (You knew what princesses were like, mostly because you were a puddle of weak little princess yourself, but now wasn't the time to get into that.)

"I want to hear you say it." Seungcheol instructed, jerking sharply on the younger's hair again. His other hand snaked up and started roughly stroking him over his jeans. The muscles in his arms (and the veins, God, _the veins_ ) contracted and released with each movement, making you wish those hands were somewhere else. "I want to hear your pretty voice beg for it."

Under each touch, each stroke, he was becoming more pliant. He was falling apart. He was becoming the princess that Seungcheol wanted him to be. When his hyung started kissing down his chest, sucking, leaving hickies that would be proof of this act for days to come, that really seemed to break him.

There was a unique shift in the air of the room as the very dynamic between the two boys changed. Seungcheol was becoming broader, sitting up taller as he knew. Jeonghan was submitting to his dominance and you felt the wetness sliding between your thighs now. (This, this is what you meant. This is how you would expect them to act behind closed doors. And you were witnessing it firsthand.)

"Please, please." Jeonghan whined out, arching up into the hot mouth that clung to his chest. "I want your mouth, I want your fingers, I want your cock, _please_."

S.Coups was suckling on his nipple and you couldn't take your eyes off the pink of his lips or the movement off his jaw. You wanted to record Hannie saying the word 'cock' and replay it every day again and again for the rest of your life because you'd never heard anything dirtier or prettier in your whole entire life.

Then Jeonghan's fingers, long and pale, were threading into dark hair, much gentler and more forgiving than the hold on his own and your mouth watered. It was all too empty and you were probably drooling and you felt yourself subconsciously sticking a finger into your mouth. You were sucking on something just to distract yourself but for the most part you were numb because you were so overwhelmed.

"Say it." Seungcheol grunted, finally releasing his grip on Jeonghan's mane to slide his hand around his partner’s throat. In a moment, he was descending further down the long haired boy’s pale torso with kisses and sucks, leaving behind what you could see to be a trail of little red welts.

You thought, at least the very small logic part of you that was still functioning past the swollen lips of your pussy, that it was an odd paradox that S.Coups asked his sub to say something with a hand around his throat. But when you noticed the way his thick fingers dug in and how nice they truly looked around the long neck, you ignored that thought.

"Please," There came another whiny plea, as the older boy sucked on the skin at his waistband and worked with his free hand to undo the zipper.

"You know that's not it, Princess." The dominant teased, sitting up now with the fly undone.

_He couldn't possibly...?_

You watched, waiting with baited breath as Seungcheol loomed over his princess, watching him. He was challenging the younger to get what he wanted. And he _was_ going to get it.

"Daddy."

He spoke the word with confidence, snark. He was accepting the challenge and whatever else came with it. (Probably a strong buttfucking.)

"Please, Daddy, fuck me."

Those words would echo on the insides of your skull forevermore. You would never be able to hear his voice the same way again. You would probably never be able to look at Seungcheol the same way again. Not knowing that he had a Daddy kink. You kind of always knew, always wished in the back of your mind. You always saw him that way, as a Daddy. The nickname Papa Coups didn't come from nowhere.

And now he was standing up from the bed, less than five feet from where you were concealed in the closet, not wearing pants, pathetically sucking on your own fingers, and stripping Jeonghan of his jeans and underwear like he was nothing more than a floppy little ragdoll.

You would probably never be able to hug Coups again. Not seeing his arms like this, sweaty and flexing and throwing the pants behind him, knowing he had probably used those juicy arms and those big hands to deliver a spanking like the Daddy he was.

And those big hands were now smoothing up Jeonghan's thighs; thick thighs that you'd had so many dreams of coming on just from riding. And with the trailing of Seungcheol’s fingertips, your eyes were drawn up those gorgeous milky thighs, to his cock. A gorgeous sight in itself. Definitely one deserving to be called Princess. Impressive in length, but lanky, much like him whole physique, flushed red and needy against his stomach, leaving droplets of precome against his skin. A few prominent purple veins and a patch of well-groomed, dark pubic hair - when he found the time and privacy to manscape, you would always be curious of. His cock – it was all you could keep your eyes on, so that you barely noticed them heatedly making out again.

"We should hurry up, they're gonna come looking for us." Jeonghan breathed, Seungcheol still running his hands up and down his lover’s lithe body.

"They almost sent a search party to the bathroom this morning." Seungcheol replied, and they both let out breathy laughs.

"And I just can't wait to have Daddy's cock inside me." Jeonghan added, making your stomach twist with how cute and innocent he was intentionally making his voice sound. He ground his hips up for emphasis on his words, wrapping his legs tight around Seungcheol's broad waist.

Coups leaned up, folding up Jeonghan's body rather awkwardly, and went into the bedside drawer, digging around. _Condoms_... you reminded yourself.

"Take my pants off, if you're in such a rush, Princess." He ordered, using one arm to support himself. You saw Hannie's fingers disappear between their bodies and start to untie the string on his sweatpants.

"Did you move these?" Seungcheol asked as his hand returned with the condoms and what you could only guess was a bottle of lube. You had no clue how you missed lube in there. But you really hadn't been looking that thoroughly.

"No. Why?" Jeonghan dismissed, sounding unfocussed on the conversation as he kissed down Coups’ solid jaw and pushed down the sweatpants and boxers to reveal a pair of beautiful, sculpted ass cheeks to you.

You should have been focused on the fact that Daddy Seungcheol was unravelling your dirty deeds and was going to find you in this closet, probably leaving a wet spot on the fucking floor, and would hate you for the rest of your known existence if he did, instead of the fact that he had an ass that was sculpted by Gods – an ass that you just really, _really_ wanted to sink your teeth into.

S.Coups tossed the items down beside that amazing hair, frowning slightly.

"The condoms were right on top. And I _remember_ putting them under everything else just in case. Kwannie went in here the other night looking for chapstick and I started screaming at him like there was a fire. In case any of them do look in here I don't want them getting the wrong-"

His rant was promptly cut off when Jeonghan wrapped a hand around his cock, freshly freed from his waistband, and started pumping away.

"Don't worry about. I'm sure it's fine. Just fuck me."

You were worried. Why wouldn't you be? He obviously knew someone had been nosing through his stuff, and had been moving things around. You just hoped, prayed that the sex would haze over his mind and he would forget about it. On the brighter side, he suspected one of the boys and not you. Though you were in the house so much that you would have been a viable suspect. Maybe he just saw you as the innocent type.

You instantly became distracted when he knelt further up again and you got a much better view of Jeonghan stroking his beast. He was probably shorter than Hannie, only slightly, but he was as thick, if not thicker than most dildos that you wouldn't dare to fuck yourself with. He had a Daddy, porn dick. It was a marvel and you couldn't help but think of Jeonghan as a champ for taking it.

Seungcheol batted the hand away and unraveled the legs from his waist, making Jeonghan lay back, spread out and ready, relaxed for him. With his hair all splayed out he must have looked like an angel from the older boy's perspective. He laid there, still relaxed, and waited oh so patiently as his Daddy cracked the bottle of lube and poured some onto his fingers.

He let out a satisfied moan that shook your core when Seungcheol's hand disappeared between his legs, almost out of your view, and slid his fingers inside Hannie. The squelch of the lube when his moan faded off was evident, and Seungcheol was nothing of slow or gentle in the movement of his wrist. Jeonghan’s hips were bucking back onto those movements, his moans whiny and dirty. He had this angelic, harmonious kind of tone to his sex voice, and it really made you wish people in porn sounded like him.

"Daddy." He had his hands twisted in the bed sheets, Seungcheol watching him with a smug grin. "Daddy, please."

"What, Princess?" His Daddy groaned back, clearly aroused and on edge himself. "Do you want Daddy's big dick inside you?"

"Yes, please."

Seungcheol pulled out his fingers at the reply. "Only because you asked so nicely."

A sloppy exchange of tongues and clunking of teeth only prolonged the opening and rolling on of the condom, but Coups’ large fingers persevered and Jeonghan gave him another long, fast pump once the latex was on. Then the younger took the lube bottle and stroked a healthy glob over the beast before placing the bottle back by his head. They clearly had a certain rhythm that they were settled into by now and it amazed you.

Then Seungcheol was lining himself up and threading his non-sticky hand back into that unbelievable head of hair, and there was a nonverbal exchange of consent, of need, of readiness, and he was inside his lover in a single, well-placed thrust. It was a slap of hips on hips, a deep, calculated groan and the needy moans of a princess; the way his back and neck were arching because of how his hair was being pulled again, and the way Seungcheol was just so lightly kissing his chest. Jeonghan's ankles were tight around the back's of Seungcheol’s thighs, and he was thrusting like a madman.

You didn't even know where to look. Whether it was at Daddy Coups’ ass and thigh muscles constricting, (with his pants pulled just down to his knees), or his back, or his arms as he held Jeonghan by the hair and by the hip hard enough to leave bruises on that alabaster skin.

Or the way Jeonghan's mouth was open wide enough to catch flies, his lips swollen pretty and pink from kissing, the skin of his neck and chest and even down his sides now flushed a beautiful red that could never be matched, and his cock leaking shameless white streaks against his stomach, angry red and untouched. His hands flung from the bed sheets to grip at contracting back muscles; to touch Daddy, his Daddy.

"Oh, Daddy. Please touch me." His words were desperate. On the edge even though they had been fucking for less than five minutes. You didn't know what you were feeling anymore. "Daddy, please, I need to come." You were probably going to pass out in the closet. "Please let me come." You were surprised you hadn't already.

"I got you, baby." And someone was just going to find your limp body. "Daddy's got you." All blotchy and red and stuck to your own underwear. That was the only thing you were wearing that was your own. You would have to wash this shirt of your perversion before you gave it back to poor little Vernon.

Seungcheol slid his hand from its bruising grip on slim hip and wrapped it around the baby’s poor, neglected cock. Jeonghan's hips seized up at the touch, greedily taking each stroke and then bucking back into his Daddy's cock.

He gave another harsh yank on the boy's hair, arching Jeonghan’s whole body against the force of the touch. "Are you gonna come for me?" He ground out, still pistoning his hips.

" _Daddy_."

"Come for me, Princess."

You couldn't have missed it when he did. His stomach muscles seizing up, almost silent gasps pouring from his lips, nails digging angry red trails into S.Coups' back; the white cum that pooled out over the fist of his lover and across his groin and stomach.

He was limp and sweaty, and Seungcheol ploughed into him those last few times before his own orgasm shuddered through him. He bit down on Jeonghan's perfect collarbone to muffle his gorgeous groans, fucking himself through his orgasm, with pale fingers running through his hair as you watched him slowly untense.

And just like that it was over.

He released his mighty grip on Hannie's ten thousand dollar mane and pecked up his neck as he rubbed his hands gently up and down the boy's sides, tenderly loving. They shared lazy kisses and you felt numb. And hazy. Much like you had just taken a mass quantity of some kind of sedative. But you were also throbbing painfully between your legs and you couldn't deny that you wanted to get out of this closet as soon as possible and go somewhere to cum for yourself.

"They're gonna come looking for us." Seungcheol was the one who said it this time, groaning as he moved his stiff body off Jeonghan.

You were surprised no one had come looking for you. You were only supposed to be gone long enough to change your clothes.

Seungcheol was moving about, tossing out the condom, pulling up his sweatpants and boxers, cleaning off his hand and Jeonghan's stomach with a wad of tissues.

_The amount of fucking tissues this house goes through_... you had to hold back a snort.

"I want a nap now." Jeonghan mumbled out, outstretching his arms to the older boy and flicking his hands like a child asking to be picked up.

You could use a nap too. And a washcloth. And a gallon of holy water. And maybe a really strong drink.

"We probably have to leave soon." Now Coups was being the responsible one. Interesting.

You let the shame set heavy in your stomach as you watched them get dressed (it was more like Coups dressed Jeonghan's floppy form), this time both of them wearing shirts, and Jeonghan rose from the bed to one of the other dressers in the room, and came back with a hair brush. It surprised you when he handed it to Coups and in that same rhythmic routine they had fallen into, the older took the brush and sat on the edge of the bed with Hannie taking his own place sitting on the floor between his legs. You wondered how he could sit on the hard floor after a fucking like that.

Seungcheol started brushing through Hannie's hair, easily and gently taking out all the knots he had set into it. It was tender and loving compared to the previous touches. It was a true moment of intimacy that you felt even worse for invading on. Sex was one thing but clearly they were close in ways you could never understand - you were close with both of them, but not like this.

Just as Jeonghan slid a hair tie out of his pocket and handed it to Seungcheol, someone knocked on the door. It made them both jump with the disturbance of their peace, and it made you jump because you were scared to death that someone on the other side of the room who was in their right mind (with their brain not in their pants) would actually notice you.

Before anyone could reply to the knock, which was all too typical for these boys, the door was opened to reveal Dino stuffed into a neon green dinosaur hoodie; that you had tried to tell him again and again you had bought in the girls section, but he never seemed to care. Hoshi was hanging off him this time, ever cuddly and relentless.

"We're leaving in like ten minutes." He announced. Then he glanced around the room before he spoke again. "Have you seen (Y/N)?"

"We thought she was up here with you." Hoshi added absently. "It wouldn't have been surprising after the pillow fort last week."

"And the brownie batter incident." Dino banted in as well, smiling.

You had to admit you did spend your fair amount of time fooling around with these two boys. It was almost every visit that Jeonghan would be asking you to French braid his hair or every couple of days Seungcheol would be calling you at three in the morning to ask for advice. He was the oldest and had no one else to lean on but you. Sometimes those late night calls wouldn't all be complaints or crises. More than once (more than a dozen times, really) it had been alerts that him and Hannie were outside waiting to take you for a walk in the park or to the nearest twenty-four hour Starbucks.

"Haven't seen her." Seungcheol shrugged, still casually ponytailing Jeonghan's hair.

"I thought she went back downstairs after she got dressed." The other added as he rose from the floor again. "Didn't she say she was going help Jihoon fix his laptop?"

"He hasn't stopped whining about it. And Minghao hasn't stopped bringing up about the Mario Kart rematch they're supposed to have." Dino's words reminded you of many important things you could have been doing other than sinning the way you were. You were as much a part of this weird family as anyone else, so your absence didn't go unnoticed.

"She's gotta be around here somewhere, she didn't go home." Seungcheol declared, getting up and starting to leave the room.

They all cleared out in a matter of seconds, and you rushed out of the closet, stumbling on your shaking legs, and falling (twice) before you made it down the hall to the bathroom with the sweatpants still in hand. Surprisingly without being seen by anyone and getting to lock the door behind you.

...

You brought yourself to a very unsatisfying orgasm in the bathroom, and half considered putting your underwear in the sink with the rest of your clothes, but then resolved to sit in your shame. You put on Vernon's sweatpants (and then you knew for sure that you would not be giving these or his shirt back without washing them first) and drained the sink before you hung your soaked clothes on the shower curtain rod.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. It made your heart jump, and your fingers were still numb when you unlocked it.

Dino was still moping with the dinosaur hoodie pulled tight around his head.

"I don't wanna go to the stupid radio station." He whined, slouching against the doorframe.

They put you on maknae duty. Or he sought you out all on his own just because he knew you were still in the house, and he wanted his Noona’s attention.

"Have you been up here the whole time?" He questioned, his eyes falling over your hot red cheeks and bruised knuckles. "What happened to your hand?"

_Definitely not me biting on my own fingers while I watched your hyungs fuck._ You thought, getting even brighter in the cheeks.

"You have to go to the interview." You changed the subject, reaching out and winding your arms around his shoulders, cuddling into him. He would need physical comfort and convincing before he got out the door. He fished his hands out of his pockets and wrapped his arms around your waist.

"I don't want to put on makeup and have my hair pulled and put on the stupid suit." His complaints were half muffled against your chest as you walked him backwards out of the bathroom and down the hallway.

Your stomach twisted in an odd way when he mentioned hair pulling, though you knew his mind was an innocent place when he said it.

"Just go with everyone else and smile through it for a couple of hours. You'll be back before you know it." You encouraged, awkwardly walking down the stairs, still hugging him.

He dug his face further into you when you reached the bottom. Everyone was congregating in the living room, putting on shoes and jackets and you noticed a few of their management staff running around.

"Why can't I just wear my sweater? It's a _radio_ interview." He grumbled, squeezing you ever-tighter. Your mind locked onto Jeonghan running up the stairs behind you before you were able to take in Chan's words.

"Your sweater? You mean the one I left here by mistake once and you stole?" You joked, rubbing your hands up and down his back.

You felt a deadly hot stare searing into your skull, and when you looked up Seungcheol was practically staring into your soul. He was propped against the opposite wall, wearing a heavy sweatshirt, zipped all the way up with the hood pulled up over his head. To make his stare even more intimidating, he had a white mask carefully wrapped around both ears and pulled up over his face. You knew normally he would have had it just resting under his chin while he waited for everyone else to be ready, and he was using it as a tactic to shake you down.

He knew. He fucking knew. You were panicking and Dino was talking again.

"I just like it because it actually fits me and it's a _dinosaur_. And it still smells like girl perfume. Everything else in this house stinks like boy stuff. Except Hannie's shampoo, but he doesn't let me touch that. And you said it was okay if I borrowed it." He was going on and on, and you were only catching parts of his words in mumbles.

In your peripheral vision, you distinctly noticed Seungcheol's gaze softening when you reached down and gripped little Chan's chubby cheeks, lifting his eyes to yours.

"If you go do your interview without anymore complaining, I'll let you keep it." You promised, noticing that his pout didn't so much as crack.

"And spray more girl smell on it?" He bargained.

You nodded. "Of course." Then you kissed him on the forehead, in a motherly way, before he was mucking off to go find shoes.

Then Coups was pushing himself off the wall and crossing the few short feet to where you were. You already felt yourself faltering in his presence.

"I should go home." You told him before he even came to rest beside you.

He grabbed you by the arm, stopping you. "Don't." He still had his hood up and mask on, so it was very difficult to gauge any kind of emotion from him. "We'll only be gone an hour or two and then you can hang out for the rest of the night."

"I'm sure I have homework or something I should be doing," you tried excusing yourself, with no avail.

"When has that ever stopped you before?" He chuckled. He was laughing. So he wasn't completely pissed. You couldn't know for sure that he knew. You were probably just panicking for no reason. You could probably go for the rest of your life without either of them finding out. You would just have to live with the shame and guilt and you could be okay with that.

He took your silence as his queue to speak more. "I know you don't like being here all by yourself. But we really won't be gone long. Watch a movie or something. Do that cute thing where you dance around in your underwear."

Your cheeks just couldn't take the abuse today.

"That was _one time_." You reminded him, feeling your stomach twist with embarrassment, and the fact that he thought about you in your underwear.

"One time that I caught you. And hey, if you're really bored, my laundry needs to be done." He sniggered.

You shoved him playfully, making him think that there was nothing off about your character, but after he mentioned laundry all you could think about was his dirty underpants and then what was inside them. Your mind would never be clean again. Not after seeing what you'd seen.

"And plus Jihoon is so butthurt about the orange juice thing that he'd probably buy you dinner if you asked." You hadn't even noticed Jeonghan coming down the stairs behind you, but he was sliding his arms into one of Seungcheol's jackets, easily slipping himself into the conversation.

"Are you suggesting I pimp out my stickiness for free food?" The sentence was very clumsily put together out of your mouth, especially under the eyes of the two boys you wanted to avoid most.

"It's better than sucking dick for free food." Jeonghan joked. Those kind of jokes never went astray between the three of you, but all it made you think of was Jeonghan's lips wrapped around a dick. A very particular, monstrous one. You were ruined.

...

"Did you leave the closet door open?" Jeonghan asked Seungcheol when they crawled into the back of the van.

"No. I don't think so." Seungcheol shrugged as he put his seatbelt on.

"Was it open when were...?" He couldn't say it out loud with the rest of boys crowding into their seats around them, but there was clearly enough suggestion in his words that Seungcheol knew what he meant.

He shook his head. "I don't think so."

Jeonghan frowned. "It was wide open when I went to get a jacket."

"That's weird."

...

All the boys vanished out the door in what seemed like no time, leaving you in the empty silence of the house. You were alone with your thoughts and you didn't like it.

So you decided to fix Jihoon's laptop, like you promised. The boy could mix demos and tune guitars, and make thirteen voices work in harmony on a single track, but he couldn't figure out how to delete bug extensions on chrome that he accidentally downloaded while watching porn. (He also didn't know how to delete his internet history, and Jesus, you needed to _stop_ with the snooping.) He always thought you were some kind of Penelope Garcia for fixing it when it only took you like five minutes.

When that was done, you stewed. You laid on the couch, paced the hallways, even did the dishes that no one had done from the breakfast that you had made. You really wanted to go home and hide under your covers, not having to face any of the boys again. But it would be suspicious behaviour if you disappeared when they expected you to stay.

You heaved out a sigh and laid back on the couch, feeling miserable.

Your phone buzzed twice in the deep pants pocket (boys always had so much better pockets) and you retrieved it to find two Snap notifications from Coups. Curious.

You hesitated slightly, then opened them. The first was a picture of his face, mask now around his chin; he was wearing his hood again and riding in the back of the van, clearly wearing more makeup than when he had left, with a familiar head of blonde hair resting on his shoulder just in the corner of the Snapchat. It was captioned 'coming home now xx'. You tapped, and saw the next was of Jeonghan asleep on his shoulder. It was captioned 'Hannie is sick. Misses you'. He was incredibly adorable while sleeping like that, and for your heart soured because for the first time in so many hours you didn't have a dirty thought about him.

And if he was sick then that meant you would most definitely be staying the night. The boys tended to be even needier when they were sick. And you were the one who could take care of any one of them without the worry of getting everyone else sick, and without the worry of disappointing hundreds of thousands of fans if you got sick yourself. Like a quarantine nurse. Because when they didn't try and restrict their sickness, bad things happened. You thought back to the vomit epidemic of 2014... you cringed.

When you heard the front door first crack open you went to meet them. You felt a bit like a mother waiting for her thirteen kids to come home, especially when a sleepy Jeonghan collapsed into your arms, and they all shuffled in and started taking off their jackets and shoes. He was taller than you and rather awkwardly bending to rest his head on your shoulder, and you took it as your cue to strip him of his (well, Seungcheol's) jacket.

Seungcheol soon appeared behind him, taking the material off his shoulder and tossing it off somewhere.

"I'm sending the boys out tonight," He told you as he unzipped his own large sweatshirt. "They don't want to be around Jeonghan, him being so germy and all. And Jun wouldn't stop rambling about a showing of the Back To The Future movies at this theatre downtown. He won't stop about classic American cinema and the golden era and blah, blah."

"I love those movies." You whined, disappointed that they would be seeing the classics without you.

"Exactly. You've seen them before. And most of the reason I convinced them to go is because you hold your precious eighties movies so damn high." He was mocking you, acting nothing out of usual fashion. He was making it easy for you to forget.

"And you're not going with them?" You questioned. You knew he'd want to stay home with his.. God... princess, but as the father of the house you didn't see him being sold on the idea of getting sick. Father; Daddy. The dirty thoughts were creeping back in. Either way he usually stuck the sick ones on you and sat out playing nurse. (Then there was some very horrible thoughts involving a nurse costume and _fuck_.)

"No." He answered shortly, kicking off his shoes.

"I asked him to stay." Jeonghan explained against you. He wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you tight to him. It was strange, feeling every bit of his delightful softness against you, and you tried to ignore the blush you could feel creeping up your neck. You wrapped your arms loosely around his shoulders so it wouldn't appear out of character, so it would appear normal.

"I couldn't say no to that face. And what's so bad about the three of us being alone, anyway?" He was smirking at you, unhooking the mask from behind his ears and shoving it in his pocket before he slid the sweatshirt off his shoulders. You weren't sure if you put suggestion in his words that wasn't there or if he was actually teasing you.

"Yeah, we don't bite." Jeonghan whispered against your neck, sending shivers down your spine. You had almost forgotten he was a part of the conversation.

"You should lie down on the couch." You told him, ignoring his last comment. You were going to put up a front. If they suspected anything, anything even slightly out of the ordinary, you were going to pretend it didn't happen.

...

It seems you got caught up in the chaos of trying to get eleven kids out the door. Seungkwan was complaining that with the three of you staying home, there would be no responsible people with them ("well why don't _you_ be the responsible one, then?") and Dino insisted that he needed the sweater sprayed with perfume before he left, and wouldn't leave you alone until it happened.

There was also multiple complaints about you not going to movies, that Jeonghan didn't need two people staying with him, that they didn't get to spend enough time with you anyway. People needed bathroom breaks - eleven bladders and one toilet, that was a nightmare - and to wipe their makeup off, and change their clothes. Mingyu came out wearing three different sweatshirts and changed back into the first before he was happy.

It seemed like a lot more than a half hour before you were shutting the front door behind the last body, all off to the theatre.

You were just clicking the lock into place, a force of habit, when you felt a presence looming behind you. Another harsh glare was cutting into the back of your head and you froze where you were.

"You know we have to talk about this, babe." You internally quaked at Seungcheol's voice calling you 'babe'. He was using pet names with you, so he wasn't angry, but you sure as hell didn't want to talk about it. Not if he wanted to talk about the only thing that was on your mind.

"Jeonghan probably needs a glass or water or something. I think Minghao still has some Powerade in the bottom drawer he wouldn't mind me taking, right? Sick people need the electrolytes and shit, I guess. And there's still gotta be some cold and sinus pills around here somewhere..." You were rambling, distracting yourself. You were going to act like nothing happened.

"I'm not sick." Jeonghan was by his side now, up from where you had forced him to lie down on the couch, your back still turned to them, eyes still locked on the wood of the door.

"It was just a ploy to get everyone else out of our hair." You put two and two together, heaving a sigh as you turned around and collapsed against the door. You glued your eyes to the ceiling, not bearing to look at them, to see the anguish on their faces.

Your stomach was twisted in knots. They knew you had watched them fuck from a closet. At the very least. What you did have going for you, you realized as you bit your lip, was that they didn't know you enjoyed it. And you could turn it around on them - they weren't supposed to be fucking. Probably. And they wouldn't want anyone else to know. Probably. Were you really going to blackmail them? Well if you were then they could tell everyone else that you watched. Double edged sword.

Well you didn't really know anything that they knew until they said it. You just had to keep your mouth shut. Remain silent. Innocent until proven guilty. Now you were a fucking criminal.

"Yeah, we thought we should have our little girl alone when we talk to her." S.Coups had put his fucking sex voice on, and by now you knew the difference.

Part of you wanted to get down on your knees and start begging for forgiveness. But he didn't seem mad. Neither of them did. That was the thing that got you the most – you had been expending yelling, screaming, maybe even throwing things. World ending anger. But they both seemed so... calm.

You took the first baby step and looked at them. Coups had his arm slung around Jeonghan's waist, who was leaned against him lazily. They were both looking at you, and you couldn't even name the look in their eyes. It was something like great interest. Like they were just staring at you to see what happened. Like you were some kind of science experiment, and animal at the zoo who was supposed to perform a trick.

"What's there to talk about?" Your voice was shaky, throat constricted with nerves.

You wanted somebody to say it. You wanted it to be out in the open. But it sure as fuck wasn’t gonna be you.

Jeonghan stepped forward and took you by the hand. The skin on skin contact made you flinch. He hauled you into the living room, roughly slinging you onto the couch.

Seungcheol followed in behind, leisurely, his arms crossed, and Jeonghan stood up beside him. With them standing above you, you felt like a child about to be scolded. Which brought your thoughts back to the Daddy kink and you just hoped they couldn't see that in your eyes.

"Do you want to tell us about what happened this afternoon?" S.Coups' tone was strict, unyeilding, but held no underlying anger or betrayal.

You picked a spot on the couch to stare at, rather than having both pairs of eyes eating away at you.

"A lot of things. You know you boys always keep me busy." You tried sounding casual, but it was the most rehearsed, story-sounding line that could have come out of your mouth.

They were going to crack you. And when they did, you didn't know what they were going to do with you. You had no clue if they were just looking for you to be pathetic and apologize or.. something else.

"You were MIA for at least a half hour after we saw you in the kitchen. Everyone said so."

Of course they coordinated stories while they were gone. How fucking typical.

"I was in the bathroom. Hand washing my clothes. In the sink. You know, girl clothes are sensitive fabrics and I don't wanna ruin a thirty dollar shirt." You dismissed, shrugging your shoulders. It was a story you had thought up while they were gone. And a pretty damn good one, if you were allowed to brag.

You tried your hardest not to think of what you really had been doing. You tried not to let the sound of skin slapping against skin, or the dirty words, or either of their naked bodies or gorgeous cocks come to mind. A blush was evidently creeping up your neck and you knew it. Your body chemistry, your blood was betraying you in all your lies. You were always a horrible liar and this was making it even worse.

"You're a terrible liar, babygirl." Seungcheol sat on the couch beside you, unfolding his arms and sliding one around on the back of the couch behind your head.

You crossed your arms over your chest, partly as a defense, and partly because you remembered you weren't wearing a bra and you could feel your nipples hardening under you shirt. He adjusted himself so his thigh was pressed tight against yours and you resisted urge to move away. You were cursing every inch of your body because you had turned the thermostat down three times while they were gone and you were still getting hot again.

"My wet clothes are still hung up in the bathroom, you can check." You were flustered, and your conditioned worsened when Hannie took the remaining couch cushion on your other side. They were trapping you in. Two hot thighs were on either side of yours and eyes were boring into either side of your face as you stared at your own lap.

"I'm hearing a whole lot of excuses and not a lot of apologizing." Jeonghan's words put you on edge.

So they did want you to apologize. There was a teasing tone that made every hair on your body stand up and made you think that five or six hours of Back to the Future movies was too much but also not enough time for the rest of the boys to be gone.

You nearly jumped out of your skin when Coups' fingers brushed back your hair, dancing along the back of your neck. Both of them clearly heard the long breath you let out at the action. He was trying to prompt words out of you, trying to get a verbal reaction. Hannie followed suit and put a hand on your knee, his skin already burning you, even through the fabric of your borrowed sweatpants.

"It was an accident." You found yourself beginning to grovel without giving your tongue permission.

"You were _accidentally_ going through my shit?" Seungcheol wrapped his whole hand around the back of your neck and squeezed, and you shrunk into the touch. The pressure alone was making you light-headed and the hand on your knee moving further up didn't help.

"You _accidentally_ _hid_ in a closet and-?" Jeonghan was still playful with his words, greatly contrasting how serious and dominant the other voice sounded.

"I'm sorry." Your eyes were locked on the ceiling again, with the awkward positioning of your neck, your words cutting off the end of his sentence.

You couldn't handle what came after 'and'. You had no clue how he'd even come to know you were in the closet, maybe it was some weird sex telekinesis, or maybe you really had left a wet spot on the floor like a fucking dog, whatever it was you couldn't know for sure and didn't even really care.

Especially not when Hannie leaned in tight to your ear, lips flush against your skin, and repeated what he was going to say.

"You _accidentally hid_ in a closet and watched us _fuck_?" His hot breath against you was enough to stop time, but the words, the dirty words shaped by his angelic voice weakened every last barrier you had. You were pretty sure you weren't going to last the night. The rest of Seventeen was going to come home to a murder scene.

"I'm sorry." This came out as a whiny plea, your voice edging between pleasure and extreme embarrassment.

"I don't think I've ever seen such disrespect in my life." Coups' voice came out in a low growl, and when he released his hold on your neck and started dancing his fingers across the back of your scalp – that when you really felt the wetness set in between your legs.

You still kept your arms tightly crossed around your chest, trying to keep some part of yourself composed, trying not to touch, especially not without permission. You felt the tips of your fingers beginning to tingle.

"Jeonghan doesn't disrespect me like that." Seungcheol added, and you felt them making eye contact, speaking without words.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Jeonghan’s breath was still ghosting over your skin; it was like liquid sin and all you could hear in your head were the echoed cries of his voice saying 'Daddy', 'Daddy'. "And when I do, Seungcheol-hyung bends me over his knee and teaches me a lesson."

You could feel your core starting to ache; could feel yourself starting to clench around nothing. Jeonghan sighed and leaned back on the couch, taking his lips away from your skin. The noise you let out, the tiny keen from the back of your throat wasn't missed by anyone in the room.

"I personally think any sour attitude that can be set straight by a good, hard spanking." The long haired boy was rubbing his hand up and down your thigh like it was his fucking pet cat, and reached around to release his amazing hair from its tie. Your cheeks were burning so hot that you could feel the redness flying off them.

You crossed your legs, couldn't help it, accidentally trapping Jeonghan's hand right between your thighs. Seungcheol traced his fingers in your hair a certain way and it made you shudder and you still couldn't look at either of them.

"I think she knows damn well by now that you don't call me Seungcheol when we fuck." He was angry, but not at you. Your eyes whipped to look at him, and found yourself close enough that your field of vision only contained the bottom of his jaw. He was death-staring Jeonghan, who, when you looked over, was looking slightly pale but keeping eye contact astoundingly well.

You weren't quite sure if he was a sub here. His posture and words were more relaxed but he was staring S.Coups down and looked almost angry. Like he was challenging him. And quite clearly he held a lot of power over you.

"Of course she knows, _Daddy_." He punctuated the word to prove a point, and you held back another moan just at hearing it. He was being so blatant, brazen. The power looked good on him. "I just didn't think the little bitch deserved to call you that."

You were shaking. You don't know when you developed a kink for being called names, especially not like that, but it was his sweet voice, and the fact that _he was jealous_ , and when his fingers were digging even harder into your thigh, you were fucking done for.

"I thought we talked about sharing, Princess?" Seungcheol was using a sweeter voice now. They were still staring each other down, talking over you like you weren't even there. (And the fact that he used that fucking nickname again...)

You were clearly just a little play thing for them to use and you had no clue when that became a turn on either.

"I am fantastic at sharing." Jeonghan snarled. There was a sharp edge on his voice that you had never heard before. You had known him for a long time and never, ever seen him angry before. Not like this. "You wanna see me share?"

He barely had the words out of his mouth before he dug his hand out from between your crossed legs and had you tight by the side of your face, pulling you into a kiss. His tongue was in your mouth before you even knew it; you could barely tell the warm flesh apart from your own, but you didn't miss a beat in kissing him back. Your arms fell limp at your sides, hands numb, and your legs uncrossed, opened up - almost inviting something, someone in between them.

It was only moments, but it seemed like hours of spit and raw, hot tongue and electricity, before he pulled away, his lips just grazing yours. You opened your eyes to find his still closed.

"You're a really good kisser." He whispered to you; you doubted if Seungcheol heard it. You were still panting, reeling from the kiss when he pushed you back down onto the couch. You were all jello and no bones, and slouched even lower, making both of them seem so tall.

Seungcheol was staring at both of you, mostly Hannie, with an amazed but content expression – and the faint outline of the beast in pants. And yes, you had given his dick a nickname.

"She still hasn't properly apologized. And after that kiss, I can think of at least ten good apologies she can make with her tongue." Jeonghan sassed, looking back at where you had practically fallen into his lap. He swiped his thumb over your bottom lip, because you still hadn't closed your mouth. You were a mess; probably drooling and blotchy red with your nipples sticking miles off through your shirt. You couldn't care less, though.

"We could just tell everyone she's a closet pervert. I mean, exploiting sex from someone like this; it's shameful." Coups added, sounding comically rehearsed.

This was their fucking game plan. As if they didn't already have you. They knew they had you. They wanted you to beg for it. And you would. You would beg, suck, let them spank; whatever they wanted. You were so far gone anything they wanted to do wouldn't have been too much.

"I want to." You choked out. You were going to have a hard time finding your voice after being silent for this long, but it was going to have to happen.

"You want to tell everyone you're a closet pervert?" He was making fun of you again. Your begging wasn't good enough. Not by far.

You sat up, pushing yourself up on shaking arms until you were at least half their size.

"I want to apologize properly. I'll do whatever you want." Your words were weak, and it wasn't anywhere close to dirty talk, but you felt yourself faltering under their eyes again.

Jeonghan sighed dramatically. "I'm not convinced."

"I'm not either. Try again. This time... on your knees." Seungcheol was giving orders in his Daddy voice, making you treble. You practically fell to the floor when he said the words 'on your knees'.

You shuffled until you were on the cold hardwood in front of them, facing them on your knees. Hannie slung himself across the couch, so he was sitting across two seats, half in Seungcheol's lap and half up his chest, with their hands casually intertwined. They were both wearing shit-eating grins, ready for your pleading, your embarrassment.

You placed your hands on your knees, sitting obediently and so that you wouldn't fidget, before you spoke. "I-"

"Look at us, baby." His deep voice was using pet names again, being gentle, encouraging. This wasn't your first time having sex by far but he could smell a mile away that this was your first time being in a situation like this.

You accepted the command and forced yourself to look up until you locked eyes with Jeonghan. Looking into the darkness and seeing nothing but the sheer desire to wreck you; to watch you go down in flames. It only spurred you on.

"I want to apologize properly. I'm so sorry for disrespecting you the way I d-" Your voice came out in shaky droves, and once again, Coups didn't let you finish.

"We've already established that. What are you going to _do_ about it, is the question?" He teased. He had that same smirk on his face from earlier that day and it was that smirk that finally broke you.

You took in a pointed breath through your nose and tried again.

"I'll do whatever you want. I'll suck you off. Both off you. And let you fuck me. And tie me down, or tie me up, or whatever. I'll let you cum on me and defile me and treat me like the horrible, awful fucking slut that I am. Please, I'm begging you. I want to make it up to both of you." You stumbled over your words because you really couldn't think straight and just said whatever dropped out of your mouth. It was messy and had both of them raising eyebrows at you.

"It could use some work." Hannie commented, as lightly as if he was talking about an art project you had been working on. It made your throat tighten up.

"I agree. Probably with less clothes. Strip down, (Y/N), and do it again."

They were milking the fuck out of this just because they could. And you imagined that this was the nature of any sub/dom relationship. And you wondered why it was giving you such an amazing thrill as you rose on shaking knees and reached for the hem of your tee shirt.

It was perfect and horrible, having two pairs of eyes on you, but you made a show of it as you slowly slid the cotton up your stomach and over your bare breasts. It almost, thank God _almost_ got stuck on your head before you peeled it off and tossed it onto the floor.

You then focused on untying the drawstring of not-your pants, rather than their reactions to your half naked form. You should have felt cold in the room by the time you were kicking the grey material off your ankles, but your skin was just burning too hot.

"Leave those on." Seungcheol instructed as you hooked a thumb into the waistband of your panties.

Finally, you looked at the keen pair to see Jeonghan raking over your form with what could only be described as hunger nestled deep in his dark eyes, his lips parted slightly, and Coups still smirking at you.

You only nodded and got back on the floor again, on your knees, in the same position with your hands on tops of your thighs. You resisted the urge to cover your chest or squeeze your legs together because of how awkwardly your wetness was now sliding between them.

"Sit up straight." His deep voice seemed made for giving orders. You followed like a puppet being tugged on a string, and your breasts stuck out proudly for both of them to ogle.

"What a pretty picture." Jeonghan’s thought passed over his lips, easy, not a hint of shyness coming over him.

You preened under his words.

"Now try again."

"I will do whatever it takes to apologize. I will say sorry with my mouth, and my pussy. I'll let you come all over me and fuck me senseless until you know how _sorry_ I am. Please, please, let me apologize to both of you. _Deeply,_ sincerely apologize." You felt yourself become breathless as they watched your pathetic attempt at dirty talk.

"Do you think she really means it?" Coups' was still looking at you when he asked Hannie the pivotal question.

Them treating you like an object was making the painful throb between your legs worsen.

"It sounded pretty lack-lustre to me." Jeonghan was playing with a strand of his hair, looking at the way you were clawing at your own thighs through the corner of his eye.

If someone didn't get their hands on you soon, after all this build up, you were going to go insane.

"I think she might have to try-"

"Please!" You raised your voice, cutting off Seungcheol. "Stop talking. I’m soaked, and I’m begging; please just take your clothes off and fuck me. I don't care what happens, but I'm hurting and I feel like I'm going to fucking burst if someone doesn't get their cock out and fuck me!"

You were practically in tears. You knew those weren't the words of a good little sub. Those were the words of a desperate whore who wanted to be fucked. But if the clear hard-ons in their pants were anything to go by, they both liked what they were hearing.

Seungcheol had a stone cold face when he tapped Jeonghan on the shoulder, signalling for him to get up. He took two heavy steps until he was behind you, and didn't hesitate in getting a hand in your hair and practically ripping you off the ground by the roots. You were just hovering then, shaking on your knees, half leaning against his legs, really feeling the pain of the rip on your follicles. The entire feeling honestly... was... amazing, and it sent shocks down your spine. You gripped at his wrist, trying to get some leeway, but found almost none.

"And here I thought you were going to be a good little girl for us." He tutted his tongue, and Hannie sat up on the couch as he watched, adjusting himself slightly in his jeans. He looked quite intrigued with you, with the prospect of how his Daddy was going to treat you. You could see the idea swimming in his eyes that you had been a naughty little slut and it would be a treat for him to watch you get punished. "You wanna get fucked? You're gonna get _fucked_."

Seungcheol’s voice was the most calm you had heard it all night, but his words were the most ominous, most daring, most terrifying thing you had heard in a long time. It made your stomach shrivel up to the size of a pea.

"Princess, go get the condoms and the lube." He used a much kinder tone with his precious boy, who simply nodded, and kept his eyes locked on you for a moment before he was off the couch and gone. The implications of the order alone; it was jarring.

Seungcheol tossed you down, really showing his strength, letting the insides of your thighs stick and scrape against the floor. He crossed back around to sit on the couch in front of you, legs spread, shoulders broad, posture domineering. He was in full Daddy mode now.

He picked up one of the flimsy throw pillows from the crease of the couch.

"You wanna get off?”

He tossed the pillow down in front of you with an anticlimactic thud.

“Use that."

His face and voice as cold as stone.

_No_.

He was asking you to dry hump a pillow? As some kind of punishment? One of their living room pillows, no less. And the longer he stared at you the more inclined you found yourself to actual do it.

"I'm _waiting_ , babygirl."

This living room would never be sacred again. This house, no space in it, not the bathroom or Seungcheol's bedroom, probably not many other places before this night was over, would ever be the same in your mind. You would always have to face the trauma and the ever heated lust that came with everything that happened tonight every single time you entered that front door.

Then, with tears rimming your eyes (from needing to get off, or the strangeness of the situation, or whatever), you crawled over to the pillow and mounted it. The same as you would with a thigh, a face, or a nice fucking cock. But this was going to get you nowhere and you knew it.

He crossed his arms over his chest, and opened his mouth to speak again before Jeonghan came strutting back into the room.

"You're using the pillow trick on her? The fucking pillow trick?" Jeonghan seemed shocked, and you looked at the ground rather than at either of them when he sat back down on the couch beside the broader of them.

"Maybe you can tell her all about this punishment." S.Coups was again using his softer voice with the blond, having different standards with his Princess.

"Well, first of all, you're supposed to be moving." Jeonghan looked you dead in the eyes when he said this, and you knew if you avoided it for much longer they would lose their patience with you.

The moment you made the first rotation of your hips, you understood why it was a punishment. The soft, fluffy material between your legs gave you nothing but a tease of friction. It was barely enough and the more you pushed on the next hump, the less you seemed to get. It was unsatisfying and unachievable, and downright annoying. Like trying to scratch your leg through jeans.

You continued as you watched the two boys, trying to focus instead on Jeonghan's hand as it traced over Seungcheol's crotch, roughly palming the older through the material of his pants. You couldn't miss the way his band ring glinted sinfully as he gripped the ridges, knew every curve of it, knew he was putting on a show for you.

"Honestly I hate the pillow thing. I think it's the only punishment I downright hate. Didn't we only do it once?" The younger continued speaking, working his hand over Seungcheol, who only nodded in reply. His breathing was laboured because of the delicate hand on his cock but his eyes were locked on you. "Spanking is more fun. Having an ass so red that you can't even sit down."

His words were affecting you. You were biting your lip to keep quiet and moving your hips quicker now, though you knew it wasn't going to help.

Coups took Jeonghan’s hand in his own larger one and guided it inside his pants. Hannie took it as some kind of queue. Then he was leaning back on the couch, using both hands to untie the string and pull the cock clean out of his pants and underwear.

"It feels like I haven't had my mouth on you in so long, Daddy." Hannie moaned as he pumped the monster of a cock.

You had almost forgotten how much these two made you feel like you were going to pass out. Except now you were almost completely naked with a pillow between your legs, rutting against it like a bitch in heat, and they were willingly putting on a show for you, being brazenly pornographic.

"Suck me off, then. Go ahead, Princess." Seungcheol's voice had a rasp to it that you didn't remember; that made you moan out pathetically and claw at the insides of your own thighs because you really couldn't take this punishment.

What you really couldn't take was when Jeonghan laid down on this side, so prettily, and engulfed the head of Daddy's cock inside his rosy lips, with his fist wrapped tight around the base. Seungcheol rumbled a groan through his chest, eyes still devouring you in your desperate state.

Your thighs were aching from trying to hold yourself up and squeeze the pillow. You were soaked and hot and your pussy was swollen to the point of pain. You just wanted something inside you, but at the same time you didn't want to take your eyes off Hannie's mouth fucking up and down on the beast like he was made for it. He was slurping obnoxiously, jaw flexing like a rattle snake to fit all of it, his pumping hand following his pinking lips in a perfect rhythm.

A large hand had threaded tight into his hair again, keeping it in a death grip to keep his face well in your view. Just as he was really moaning around the cock, really getting into it, Seungcheol pulled him off by his hair, made him hover just out of reach of the hot, pulsing flesh. Jeonghan whined in disappointment.

"Do you think she's been punished enough?" Seungcheol asked his breathless counterpart.

Jeonghan smirked, spit still shining on his lips. "No, Daddy."

Coups nodded, and rose from where he had been sitting, his dick hanging out all too explicitly, and patted the couch cushions where he had been. "Get up here, (Y/N)."

You hesitated in listening to his instructions, wondering what he was going to do. You stayed frozen on the spot and the perturbed him.

"Now, slut," he demanded with much more venom, and then he had you by the back of the hair again before you could move. You were thrown where he wanted you, the roughness of the fabric scraping against your skin, creating a pleasant fire there.

You had practically collapsed, stomach and shins and chin planted into the couch, already too weak to hold yourself up, in perfect eyeline with Jeonghan's clothed crotch. There was a 'whoosh' of fabric being tossed onto the floor past your head as you struggled to push yourself up onto your hands and knees, to show some kind of strong front, and you figured out that Seungcheol was shirtless as he propped himself one knee behind you.

You tried your hardest not to react when Seungcheol started tracing his fingers along the back waistband of your panties.

"You're gonna suck his cock while I'm spanking you. If you can take it like a good girl then maybe we'll let you cum." His words cut through you like a knife; it was a phrase from a far away dream you'd had, happening right here, right now. You were leaning greedily back into his touch, his large hands full of your (barely) clothed ass, kneading your cheeks.

"Yes." Was all you could muster - you knew he need it, your consent. And it was important to you, too. The mutual understand that what was going on here wasn’t really a punishment, but something that was deeply enjoyed by all; had been desired and coveted by all parties for a very long time.

Then Jeonghan had two fingers under your chin, titling your head to look up at his face. His cheeks were flushed again, and he winked at you. Fucking _winked_.

"Yes, what?" Seungcheol delivered the first smack, so timid that it was almost gentle, but still made a sound.

Your voice was trapped in your throat, caged by thick chains of intimidation and lust, and it took you a few moments to free it and form an answer for him.

"Yes, sir." Your voice shook and the reply came out small. You figured you weren't permitted to call him 'Daddy', so you went with this name instead. Neither of them missed a beat and Jeonghan unzipped his pants while Seungcheol gave you a second, stronger smack.

The sharp sting, even through your underwear, was arousing enough that you could feel yourself leaking embarrassingly. After the third, you tried your hardest not to focus on your embarrassing arousal and growing moans, but instead on the beautiful dick that was now in front of you.

Jeonghan scooted closer to you, one of his legs crossed under the other knee, jeans and underwear tugged midway down his thighs, and guided himself into your mouth. He moaned out and you moaned around him, Seungcheol still lighting up the skin on your ass, wanting to turn it bright red.

Hannie tasted good and clean, and you could faintly smell a feminine body wash on him; that mixed with the pure musk of precum almost killed you. He was vocal, gasping and moaning above you, gripping one hand into his sweater and the other into the couch, giving you full control. You had to use both hands to keep your body stable, especially when Coups started spanking you harder, driving you farther down on the beauty of a cock.

"Oh fuck, look at her." Hannie moaned filthily. "She's choking on my cock."

You moaned more around him when he said it. Spit was dripping down his shaft, slutty and dirty and you could feel your lips and jaw getting sore. You knew you would feel it - in your jaw and your knees and for certain your ass - in the morning and you loved it.

Seungcheol spanked his full hand flat against your left ass cheek, hard, leaving the skin under and around your panties angry red and evidently littered with handprints, before he spoke.

"Make him come." He ordered, his voice commanding, take charge of the whole room, right before he gave you one last spank. This time right below your clothed clit. It was gentler, but shook your whole body and made you whimper deep in your chest. "Be a good slut and swallow it all up."

You were determined now. You hallowed your cheeks and sucked, fucking your mouth up and down on every inch of his dick, letting it fill up your mouth. You traced your tongue along every ridge and every vein, taking in his breathy pants and whiny moans. You were honoured that Seungcheol wasn't the only one who could make him sound like that.

His hips were stuttering, hands still gripping at anything but you.

"You heard what he said, (Y/N), swallow it all. Every last drop." This was his warning to you, making you weak with him whining your name like that, before he flooded your mouth with his cum. It was sudden and salty, but you took it all, not letting a single drop slip past your lips. You sputtered and choked slightly, but the liquid made it fully down your throat before S.Coups was reaching around your body, twisting his arms around your waist, sitting back down and pulling you into his lap.

His free hand slipped up your collarbone, sat loosely around your throat and the bottom of your jaw as you relaxed back into the warmth of his bare torso. His bare dick, still hanging out and exposed, was heated against your lower back. Jeonghan stripped himself of his sweater as Seungcheol wiped a thumb across your lips, wiping the spit off them. Jeonghan was even more gorgeous than you remembered him, especially with the slight bit of sweat gathering at his hairline and the deep red blush creeping up his pale chest.

"Are you gonna be a good girl for us now?" Coups’ voice vibrated through your back. His warm touch, his grip almost threatening to tighten around your neck and the lingering taste of Hannie on your tongue was enough to make you want to submit to them. They made you want to behave in ways you didn't think you were capable of.

"Yes, sir." Your voice was breathy, but more confident now.

"What do you want, baby?" He asked, kissing along your forehead and down the side of your face.

You almost couldn't voice your needs. Jeonghan had his eyes locked on the both of you, stealing the words right out of your mouth.

He picked up the condoms, ripping one off and tossing it at S.Coups. It landed in your lap. "She said she wants to be fucked, so fuck her."

"Would you like that?"

"Yes, yes please." The desperate whine left your lips before you even knew your own voice, and he was pushing you down onto your back between them.

"What if I spread out Joshua's blanket on the floor?" Jeonghan's voice had a certain idleness to it.

Joshua's precious throw blanket, bought in an expensive home wears store with birthday money sent by his parents, was to be touched by no one, and floated around the living room wherever he left it. It was made of the softest material you could fathom for a blanket to be made of, and he always washed it with nothing else in the washer, with the best detergent and fabric softener. The boy cared more about that blanket than he probably did about his friendship with you.

You had already fucked up enough today and you didn't need to ruin another friendship. He looked down at you and saw that fear so obviously floating in your eyes.

"It wouldn't be any worse than the time we had sex in Kwannie's bed. Or Jihoon's." Seungcheol chuckled.

Jeonghan nodded, biting his lip with a devilish smirk as he got up to get the blanket.

You would have to remember that. Maybe it would be easier to make a mental list of all the places in this house that weren't defiled in your mind. And now you were also going to have to wash the blanket, the pillow, and Vernon's clothes. Maybe you should just get the house fumigated and not explain to them why.

He spread out the baby blue fabric with great care and pulled his jeans and underwear all the way down, taking them off along with his socks before he sat and patted the space in front of him, gently inviting you both to join him on the floor.

Seungcheol picked you up like you were a little ragdoll and set you down on your back. The plush fabric was almost irritating against your heated skin. He also stripped himself completely, and now they were both fully naked in all their confident glory. Jeonghan being all soft, with defined lines that looked like a well-drawn art piece out of a fine museum, and Seungcheol being hard and sculpted and any Magic Mike loving girl's wet dream. They contrasted and worked so well together and made you so fucking wet that you wanted to cry.

Jeonghan combed his fingers through your hair, almost tenderly, and Seungcheol was ran his fingers over your abused panties again.

"You've been wearing these all day, little girl," He noted, rubbing his fingers hard against your folds through the fabric. You moaned out at the action. "Your dried cum is still on them from earlier."

You thought the wet spot from now would have long covered that up. But when you got off in the bathroom it was with a shameful hand in your underwear and it dried uncomfortably without you cleaning yourself up. You thought it was a suitable punishment for your voyeurism.

They were having another silent conversation above your head and you saw Hannie nod where you were staring up at him, which puzzled and excited you.

The hand that was in your hair drifted down, scraping nails along your skin roughly until he was maddeningly groping your breast.

"You touched yourself thinking about us? Thinking about him fucking me?" Jeonghan asked in his all too sweet voice as the other’s large hands went under your tender ass and grabbed the waistband of your dirty panties, lifting you clean off the floor to take them off. Your skin was too hot to feel exposed, but you felt yourself opening up even more the second you were free.

"I couldn't help myself." You were back to being embarrassed, your voice small. You watched Hannie lick his lips at that.

When the fabric was off your ankles, Seungcheol didn't toss it away. He brought it to his face and you distinctly heard him take a big breath. Your eyes shot straight to him, straight to where he was sitting with your bright pink lacy underwear pressed to his face, and oddly enough, you _couldn't look away_. Your embarrassment was quickly growing and you wanted to yell at him. But you didn't - you were their good little girl now.

"She smells amazing." His voice had that certain rasp to it again.

He then handed your panties to Jeonghan and the very exchange of hands being made over your head, with his other delicate hand tugging at your nipple, made you give an involuntary squeak.

When Jeonghan smelled them too, you could have died.

"Too good." The words were more to himself, and next thing you knew, when you were still staring at him from where you were lying, jaw agape, and he was stuffing the fabric in your mouth. He was gagging you. He was gagging you with your own fucking panties. "Quiet now."

You could taste yourself on the fabric, raw and dirty and bitter. Two fingers, thick and amazing, plunged into you without warning and you squealed against your panties. You could easily understand why they had gagged you. You were finally, _finally_ being touched. You bucked against the fingers and arched your back off the floor, further into the hand on your breast, when a thick thumb pressed into your clit.

"You might wanna hold her down. You know how squirmy you can get." Coups was smirking again when he said it, and then the hand was gone from your breast and your skin was electrified from either end when Jeonghan took a death grip on both of your wrists, pulling your body taught and half into his lap, Seungcheol's fingers still torturing your swollen cunt.

There was the sound of foil being torn apart, and Seungcheol shifting around, then the fingers were gone and you whimpered at the loss. Hannie's grip was so tight on you, almost vengeful, that the tips of your fingers were tingling, going numb from lack of blood flow, but you were far distracted from that when the beast was sheathed deep inside you.

He gave no warning, no time to adjust, didn't go slow. Just slammed himself inside you, whole and heavy, sloppy against your floods of wetness. His fingers dug into your hips, his touch slightly gentler than Jeonghan, the cool press of his ring against your one side like a bullet in contrast to all the hot, hot skin.

The slap of skin on skin was filthy, disgustingly beautiful with his pelvis cracking into your wetness and slapping at your clit when he got just the right angle. You were nothing of silent against your cloth gag, hopeless at holding yourself back, drool mixing with your own juices and the idea of that alone only spurring you on. Your body was on fire and your orgasm was fast approaching.

When he shifted his hips and hit just the right spot inside you with the blunt head of his cock, the big one, the real thing that had been building all day, hit you. You screamed out like someone in pain, muffled, and closed your eyes to let it consume you.

Jeonghan pulled you rougher by the wrists, jerking your whole body. "Open your eyes, look at him." It was the roughest you had ever heard his sweet voice. He jerked you again. "Look at how fucking gorgeous Daddy looks while he fucks you." His voice had a whiny, moaning edge to it and you obeyed with all your might.

You wretched your eyes open and you were oh so glad that you did. Seungcheol hadn't let up the movement of his hips, fucking you through the unrelenting waves of your orgasm, sweat beginning to pour down his brow, clotting in his hair, making his tight abdominals glisten. You looked at his hips, his cock fucking into you as you clenched around him, your throat sore from screaming as the waves staved off. Your core was hurting, but in the best way, and if he would have pulled out now, you probably would have hit him in pure anger.

"Can you do another one, (Y/N)?" He grunted at you, voice deeper than ever as he tightened his grip on you, pulling you closer to him, stretching your body across the both of them more than ever.

You whimpered helplessly through the underwear and nodded your head frantically. No guy had ever given you more than one orgasm, but you were no stranger to nights alone with too much time (and porn) on your hands. You knew you could take it. (But you weren’t sure if you could take more than two from them, if they were willing to go there.)

Then he was hammering into you like a maniac, chasing in his own orgasm.

"Take it out of her mouth." He grunted, surprising you with the great steadiness of his voice. "I want her to call me Daddy."

Jeonghan's nails dug into you. He didn't make a move to follow the order.

"Come on, Princess, please." That nickname was clearly his weakness and it showed, but he didn't take his hands from restraining you for a second. Instead he moved down and fished your panties out of your mouth with his teeth, tossing them aside. You didn't miss the frown on his face, even if it was incredibly hot.

"You heard me, (Y/N), come on, call me Daddy." The order was a moan in his throat, something you couldn't resist. Even if it wasn't going to make Jeonghan happy.

"Daddy!" You called out desperately, his cock building for another orgasm within you. "Daddy your cock feels so good inside me."

That was probably pushing it, but you wanted to make Seungcheol feel good too. When he groaned out loudly you felt an undeniable sense of pride swelling up inside you.

Then he grabbed one of Jeonghan's bony hands off your now very numb wrist and guided it down to your clit. He didn't fight, but didn't say a word before he spanked your clit, hard.

"Oh, fuck." You moaned out. Whatever this side of Hannie was, you liked it. He started pinching it mercilessly between two fingers, treating it like a little punching bag for all his jealousy.

"Daddy." You moaned out. You were poking the bear. He spanked your clit again; Seungcheol's hips fucked into you faster; you clenched around him.

"Fuck me, Daddy, _please_ , fuck me so good, Daddy." He scraped his nails clean across the bundle of nerves and Coups dug his nails into your lower back as he came into the condom, biting down hard on his bottom lip.

The sensations had you wheezing, desperate for oxygen as your second orgasm overtook you. Hannie knew it too and he pressed two fingers down plain, rubbing them in harsh circles until you were using the still numb hand he had released to grab as his wrist and try and pull him away.

"It's too much, it's too much," You chanted, words barely audible over your breathlessness. Seungcheol pulled out of you and instead of helping pull Hannie off you, plunged his three thick fingers inside you and helped hurled you to your third orgasm and to the edge of insanity. Your voice was no longer feasible. You were so fucked out that you couldn't talk and small electric shocks were running through you, making you shake like a leaf.

But they weren't done with you yet.

"Do you still want her to sit on your face, Princess?" He posed the questioned like they had preplanned it. Like they had been talking about you for a long time before this encounter took place.

"Can she even sit up?" He was dubious, with a slight hint of caring in there somewhere. His death grip was releasing your other wrist like he was finally giving up on fighting you.

"I think she'll be fine. I'll suck you off and she'll sit on your face." There was a moment's pause where nothing happened when you expected things to be happening. "Come on, Princess. Just think about how good she must taste."

That must have convinced him. Because then you were being moved, arms pulling you up by your elbows, until you were sitting in a heap on the spot where you were. You were a sweaty mess and just sitting on your abused pussy made it hurt more than it should have but the idea alone of riding Jeonghan's face was an opportunity you couldn't miss.

Seungcheol was being his wonderful, caring Daddy self and placing a pillow (hopefully not the one from earlier) under Jeonghan's head as he laid down on his back. You were helped into position by a pair of large, strong hands, regaining some of your consciousness when you felt damp breath on the pained lips of your pussy.

Seungcheol took his place between Hannie's legs, who had his knees spread so nicely. You placed your hands on his chest, almost too weak to support yourself, his beautiful skin like carved marble under your palms.

You couldn't make a noise when he started licking you over. Your voice was long gone by now. But, despite being tired and past three orgasms, you found yourself doing just as he wished, and grinding back into his tongue as it came to rest on your used up clit.

"You look so good like that. Both of you." Seungcheol commented as he pumped Jeonghan in his hand, who had hardened again from watching his Daddy fuck you, and took the artfully beautiful dick between his lips.

It was pretty much a blur from there. Your eyes stayed locked on Seungcheol's mouth, amazed that he looked more strong, more like Daddy to you than ever with Jeonghan's length sliding in and out of his mouth.

Jeonghan's talent of a tongue made you cum faster than you thought possible. He started out flicking and tracing patterns, and then pulled you to him and fully sucked you, devoured you with the malice you had seen in his eyes when you first stripped down. But watching the blowjob and having a mouth on you bringing you to your fourth orgasm was just too much.

Seungcheol's eyes, his powerful, dark eyes were the last thing you remembered seeing before you passed out completely.

...

You woke up in a bed.

At first you thought it had been some kind of very, very crazy sex dream and you would roll over to find all those Snapchats and text messages once again, and go over to the house filled with smoke and have to face Jeonghan and Seungcheol with the knowledge that you’d had another, even crazier sex dream about them.

Then you felt Jeonghan's fancy, however-many-thousand thread count sheets against your skin and knew, in horror, in... comfort, that this wasn’t anything close to a dream.

You had slept in this bed before, during sleepovers and when you were taking care of a sick boy, and even once when you were taking care of a hung over boy, but never with bruised wrists and a sore pang between your legs, and a dull ache all over your body that meant you'd just had the best sex of your life.

You were dressed, too. You could tell instantly that you weren't wearing a bra or panties, but a very large tee shirt and shorts, probably boxers, soft and warm and all clean. From the feel of it too, someone had wiped you down with a cloth before dressing you. That thought should have creeped you out, but it was Jeonghan and Coups; in fact, the thought of such a caring act made your heart swell.

Then it shriveled up again in a moment when you remembered. You were just a toy in all of this. You had severely violated their privacy, gone through their things, and watched them have sex from a closet. You were just a toy for a one night stand and now your job was done. Your friendship with them was never going to be the same; you could probably never show your face in this house again, probably never speak to any of these boys again. You were done for.

You pressed your palms into both your eye sockets, hard, trying to wake yourself up, determined to get out of bed, get your clothes and go home. Especially before any of the other boys got back. By the sound of how deadly silent everything was, they weren't.

You opened your eyes and found yourself face to face with a mass of grey-blonde hair. You squeaked, but no noise came out. You had lost your voice from the sex. Wonderful. You hadn't even taken into account that he might be in his own damn bed. You sighed internally and gently cast the covers off yourself (trying not to think about how someone had tucked you in so nicely), desperate not to disturb him.

"You're awake." Jeonghan's voice was a little rough with sex himself, your eyes glued to him as he cutely rolled over to face you and stretched. His hair was slightly tousled from lying in the bed, phone in one hand. He hadn't even been asleep.

"Coups was so worried about you. Almost tearing his hair out; even though this has happened to me before. More than once. I sent him downstairs to wait for the food so you could sleep peacefully." He was making casual conversation, no longer calling Seungcheol by his sex name, talking about food. Acting like everything that just happened, hadn’t.

"I should go home." You got the words out as best you could, voice sounding like an old woman who had smoked cigarettes all her life.

You got off the bed and started across the floor, Jeonghan getting out of the bed to chase after you just as Seungcheol entered the bedroom with two pizza boxes in hand.

"Pizza's here." He sung in a pleasant voice, eyes landing on you within seconds. "(Y/N), you're up. I thought we might have hurt you, I was going to call a doctor - how are you feeling? Is your head hurting? Do you need an Asprin?" He put the boxes down on Jihoon's bed and rushed over to you, placed his hand on your forehead as though feeling for a fever.

You swatted his hand away. You tried not to let your heart break into a million pieces when his face fell at the way you rejected his loving touch.

"I'm going home." You re-announced, putting more strain on your voice.

"You can't leave." He declared, standing tall in front of you when you tried to move and putting two hands on your shoulders, gently. His touch was forgiving and caring, and in the back of your mind all you could think about was your sore ass, all the dominance he had been yielding over you earlier. "I ordered you pizza. And we were gonna cuddle and watch movies."

What the fuck was he talking about?

"Yeah, he ordered the toppings you like. And we were going to let you pick the movies." Jeonghan piped up from where he was still sitting on the bed, making you even more confused.

"I'll watch Sixteen Candles without a single complaint." When Seungcheol pecked you on the forehead, you pushed him away roughly.

This was too pretty. It was too good, and too nice. It wasn't something you were ready for.

"What are you talking about?" You snapped, your voice rough and not delivering your words the way you wanted it to.

"We had sex and now we're going to take care of you. Aftercare is important." Seungcheol's voice was pitifully small, and you could see sadness drifting in his eyes.

"I invaded your sex life like a pathetic little pervert and now I should just leave." You declared, pushing past Seungcheol only to find Jeonghan blocking your path. You didn't know when he moved from the bed to the doorway, but he had been silent and was now looming down at you with that same sadness in his eyes.

"Why don't you want to be with us?" He asked; you could hear tears threatening in his voice and you absolutely fucking hated it.

"It's not that I don't want to." You insisted, searching hard through your brain for the right words. You were too tired to be having this conversation. "It's just... don't you find this all a little fucking weird? I watched you guys-"

"Of course this is fucking weird. But I thought you'd be okay with weird. You seemed okay with weird when you were taking his dick and calling him Daddy." Jeonghan's words had that sharp, angry edge on them again. One you hated hearing, but one you were causing - again.

And you had to give him the 'Daddy' thing.

"Hannie, calm down." Seungcheol wavered from behind you.

"No." Jeonghan bit back, his eyes glaring into yours, spitting fire into your soul. He softened slightly when he saw how embarrassed, how scared you really were. "Is it because I seemed jealous?"

So he knew he projected that like a professor giving notes on an overhead.

"Maybe."

"I'm not the best at sharing, you should know that." He had the calmness, the happiness back in his voice again. Like he was trying to make a joke out of all of this.

He did have a history. With not sharing. He didn't like people, not even Seungcheol, touching his shampoo, his special sheets, his breakfast cereal, the list goes on.

"Then I'll leave." You spit at him. He didn't move, and you couldn't leave.

"Please stay," He pleaded to you, genuine disappointment showing in his voice.

You brought your bruised wrists up to his face, trying to prove a point.

"I'm sorry if I don't exactly feel welcome." Your voice quaked dangerously, something, maybe tears, maybe all the pent up emotion, no longer wanting to be trapped inside your chest.

He embraced both your hands, with the most loving, gentle touch, his hands slightly cold (probably because you had been messing with the thermostat) and brought your wrists to his lips, giving them the utmost gentle kisses.

"I am sorry that I get jealous." He was looking at you with his puppy-dog eyes. The same eyes that made you say yes to washing his hair when he was too tired and watching the stupid dramas he always wanted to watch. "But Seungcheol has the biggest heart, and he's got enough room in there for the both of us. He already loves you in the same way he loves me. I know that. We just have some things to work things out."

His words were inspiring. But left a hole in your heart where something should have been.

"What about me and you?" Your voice cracked when you asked the question.

It didn't hang in the air for as long as you thought.

He pulled you into a hug by your wrists, gripping you around the shoulders. He kissed you, once, twice on the lips, loving, tender kisses like the ones he shared with Seungcheol after they had sex.

"You know I love you. I've always treated you special." There was those times when he let you use his shampoo, and borrow hair ties, and eat the last bowl of his cereal. "I've always found you very attractive. We just have to learn to do this. The three of us."

"Now sit down and eat your pizza, before it gets cold." Coups' voice made you jump.

You turned to see him watching you with the happiest look in his eye you had ever seen.

As you settled into bed, the three of you so tightly cuddled up, a laptop in your lap and a pizza box on each of theirs, all you could think was that Ferris, Cameron, and Sloane were never, ever as lucky as the three of you.


End file.
